


Snexy (snail sexy)

by okita



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Other, Oviposition, Snail sex, Snails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sougo and Takasugi are turned into snails and do their part to continue the snail species</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snexy (snail sexy)

One day Okita Sougo was………. working………. patrolling the city………………..if Kondo’s asking anyway when he bumped into a tall fluffy man.

“Wow, you just walked into someone and you’re not apologizing? Why are you so rude? Your mother would be ashamed of you,” Sougo said to the fluff man. The man laughed ahahahahahaha and patted SOugo on the shoulder.

“Sorry, man!” the man said ahahahah. “Hey, let me make it up to you. You seem like the kind of guy who uses a lot of lube.”  
“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” Sougo said.THe man ignored Sougo and went on, pulling a small bottle out of his pocket.

“This here is some of the finest lube in the galaxy,” the man explained, thrusting the bottle into Sougo’s hands. “It’s very slimey.Remember, you can never have too much lube, better to be safe than sorry!”

The man walked away and Sougo shrugged and put the lube in his pocket.

 

That night Sougo was preparing to Masturbate so he took out his faovirte dildo and his new lube. He drizzled the lube over his moist boypussy, but before he had a chance to fuck himself, he felt himself…….. change…….

He grew smaller, limbs retracting inside him. Small tentacles grew on the outside of his mouth and his eyes grew out of their sockets. He felt slime ooze from him. He turned into a snail.

“Goddamnit,” Sougo said, except no one could hear him, because he was a snail. Suddenly, he was struck with only 2 needs: to be in water and to mate.

Sougo figured he’d take care of those things so he left through the door to the outside he always kept open when jacking off to satisfy his exhibtionist side and made his way to the pond (he was a bladder snail so he was pretty fast).

When he got to the pond he crawled into the water and moaned in bliss. Alright. Time to find some snails to fuck, he thought. He crawled around looking for another snail.

“Ah!” Sougo thought, as he saw another snail. “Another snail!”

As he crawled towards this another snail, he noticed the snail’s left eye was dead. This didn’t confirm that the snail was someone he knew, however, because everyone who loses their eyes in gintama always loses their left eye. Time to seduce this snail, Sougo thought. He figured to seduce it he’d do some playful biting and fighting, which lucky for him, is how snails actually seduce other snails.

He crawled behind the other snail and bit its ass.

“What the fuck?!” the other snail said, turning around.

“I’m trying to mate with you,” Sougo explained.

“Go mate with a real snail!” the snail said. “My friend from the war gave me weird lube that turned me into a snail, I’m actually a human.”

“Me too, buddy,” Sougo said, continuing to rear the other snail. “That’s not going to stop me from doing my part to keep the snail species going. Anyway I’m Sougo who are you”

The other snail scoffed. “Takasugi…”

“Oh cool we’re trying to arrest you,” Sougo said as he bit Takasugi’s little snail body. “We can talk about that later though let’s mate.”

Takasugi sighed and said okay and they both extended their snail dicks. Takasugi focused as he slowly put his tiny snail penis into Sougo’s tiny snail vagina, right under Sougo’s tiny snail penis, and felt him do the same. Green jelly exuded from their snail peens, sliding up their bodies, and some force told Takasugi that he must eat it. So he ate it as he felt their penises move slowly, exuding more and more slime.

This went on for hours. When Sougo and Takasugi were done with their sweet snail love making, Sougo slowly removed his penis from Takasugi’s snail vagina. Takasugi took a moment to catch his snail breath before doing the same. They separated and stood awkwardly, with their 12-14 centimeters of dick hanging out.

They then prepared to lay their eggs. They parted ways, finding different spots in the soil to build their egg chambers. This lasted the entire night.

When morning came, Sougo and Takasugi found the sun uncomfortable and were exhausted from their night of steamy snail sex. They dug into the soil and slept until the night came again.

They didn’t speak when they woke. They went immediately to their egg chambers and began to lay their eggs. Takasugi strained as he felt the first egg leave his vagina, pushing it through. He only had a minute to rest before the next made its way out of him. He breathed heavily as egg after egg left his swollen vagina. If he was a warm blooded creature, he imagined his face would be incredibly red. He glanced over and saw Sougo’s shell peeking out of his hole in the soil. He closed his eye and focused on finishing laying his eggs. He crawled away from his eggs, over to where Sougo was resting.

The two laid together for the first time as parents.


End file.
